


Finding Home

by skysantababy35



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Odin really is douche bag tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a cat is rather tedious... And Dangerous.<br/>Especially when you're not /really/ a cat... More like a tiny kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Roleplay on Omegle, please comment if this is you so I can credit you~

Being a cat was tedious and dangerous, Loki thinks as he prowls the New York streets after being banished by Odin and turned into this form. He wasn't even an adult cat, but a small, frail kitten. Rather reflecting of himself, really. Loki was small, black and had bright green eyes. Loki was rushing out of the rain, trying to avoid people's feet when he collided with someone's feet and he froze, cowering slightly.

"Oh, hello there little one," Pepper murmurs, picking up the small thing, "you're rather tiny to be out in a place so large..." she looks at the kittens neck, "and you don't have any tags... How would you feel if I took you home and warmed you up and fed you, that sound nice?"

Loki looks slightly wary at the sight of Tony's PA, but...maybe she can take him to Thor! He mewls softly, wriggling in her hands slightly; he wants to see Thor!

"Alright then," she smiles, tucking the kitten inside her purse, knowing it's better than risking him falling out of her hands in the bustle of people.  
She hurries the rest of the way down the crowded street and into the tower.

Loki snuggles down in Pepper's purse, content for the time being. He just wants to see Thor, to let his brother know that he was ok.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That?" Tony asks, wide eyed as he strides into the office, looking at the tiny kitten perched on his desk.

Loki mewls softly, hissing slightly and baring his tiny fangs in an attempt to be threatening.

"Oh hush, you'll scare him," Pepper hums, picking up the kitten and wrapping him in a warm and fuzzy towel, "I found him on the side of the street."

"So you thought you'd put him on my desk?" Tony mumbles, walking forward to look at the kitten, his eyebrows wrinkling as he sees the bright green eyes, "huh."

Loki snuggles into the towel before seeing a picture of Thor on Tony's desk. He scampers over and paws at the photo, mewling and looking at Tony.

"That's our resident Asgardian prince," Tony snorts, shooing him away from his papers.

Loki hisses again and mewls pitifully at the picture, his eyes wide as he rests his paw over Thor's face.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Tony asks before mumbling to himself, "I'm talking to a freaking cat."

"Maybe he wants to meet him," Pepper hums, wrapping the kitten up again, "you're still wet! Stop trying to wiggle away!"

Loki mewls and paws gently at Pepper because he doesn't want to hurt her; she saved him. He mewls and looks up at her with wide eyes.

"He's a cat," Tony deadpans, "what could he possible want from Thunder?"

"He's a curious little thing," Pepper murmurs, smiling at the kitten and stroking one of his ears, "what should we call him?"

Loki purrs before wiggling out of the towel backwards and scampering to the picture again.

"Should probably call him Loki, for that is who he is," Thor says from the doorway, eyes wide and bright.

"Excuse me?" Tony deadpans.

Loki looks up sharply and mewls, scampering over to his brother and crawling up his leg, claws clinging to Thor's heavy armour as he struggles to pull his tiny body up.

"Aye, I've got ya," Thor murmurs, smiling down at the little thing and holding him close."

"That's a kitten... Not Loki," Pepper says, raising her brows.

Loki purrs and curls up in Thor's arms, nuzzling Thor's jaw gently with his nose.

"I did not think I'd find you again, brother," Thor whispers, smiling down at him.

Loki mewls in agreement, thinking he would have had to spend his life scavenging on the street.

"Okay how... You're a cat whisperer now?" Tony asks, wide eyed.

"This is my brother!" Thor growls at Tony, stroking Loki's fur..

Loki purrs happily, snuggling close to Thor and keening his head in the direction of Thor's fingers.

"Well then I don't want him here!" Tony says, eyes flashing toward the animal.

Loki hisses, his fur standing on end as he bares his tiny fangs again at Tony; he never did like him.

"Do not speak that way to him!" Thor demands.

Loki climbs up onto Thor's shoulders and perches there happily, smirking at Tony.

"He's a criminal! A wanted criminal!" Tony screeches.

Loki hisses again, swiping at the air and almost losing his balance, mewling in distress as he clings to Thor's shoulder.

"Careful, brother," Thor murmurs.

"He doesn't look very dangerous," Pepper snorts.

Loki claws his way back up Thor's shoulder, shaking slightly as the fall reminded him far too much of falling off of the Bifrost.

"I've got you," Thor promises, cradling him.

Loki continues to tremble as he curls up, burying his furry face in Thor's chest.

"Shhhh, it's alright little one," he whispers, stroking his fur.

Loki gradually relaxes and falls limp in Thor's arms, closing his eyes happily. He knows he's home.


End file.
